An embodiment relates generally to telematics.
Telematics involve communication applications that send, receive, and store information via telecommunication devices between multiple remote entities. Information is shared with other remote entities so that the information can be used to further enhance a remote entity's awareness of its environment. Such uses may include, but is not limited to, safety communications, emergency warnings, and vehicle tracking.
Downloading multimedia content, such as music and video, either wirelessly or by the internet has become increasingly popular in comparison to purchasing such media at a retail store. Telematics could potentially be used to distribute multimedia content; however, sharing multimedia content with other remote objects could easily overburden the bandwidth of the communication medium if not properly controlled. Moreover, the copyright protection must also be preserved so that files are not transferred and used illegally.